


this love of mine

by fthh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, dorothea is a famous singer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh
Summary: a small moment before petra comes out to the world.Doropetra Week, Day 5: Bravery
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Kudos: 41
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	this love of mine

**Author's Note:**

> the ideas weren't flowing tonight so i abandoned my usual method of outline --> writing and just opened my google docs to write without any direction

When Petra steps out of the limousine, it will be all over. The rumours surrounding her and Dorothea’s whirlwind summer romance will be put to a stop. But tonight is a special night for Dorothea: she is nominated for three awards. She  _ wants _ to be there for her girlfriend.

It’s just that… she doesn’t know how she will be received by the public.

Petra is fairly famous in her own right. After all, she is the crown princess of Brigid. However, in Fódlan, that doesn’t really matter that much. Dorothea is the star of the show tonight. She feels a tad bit silly, to be the one worrying when Dorothea will be the one in the spotlight.

Dorothea puts a hand over Petra’s thigh to calm her tapping feet. Petra blushes; she doesn’t even realise she was doing it. Dorothea reaches over, traces her girlfriend’s jaw gently with one finger.

Petra’s feet stop their movement; all she can focus on is her girlfriend’s touch. “Hey,” Dorothea says, smiling. “I’m right here.”

“I am knowing,” Petra replies. She rests her head on Dorothea’s shoulder, careful not to disturb her hair that’s been painstakingly braided by her attendants all afternoon. “But people outside of Brigid do not know I am a lesbian.”

“Oh, darling,” Dorothea leans forward to kiss her girlfriend, but stops before she can: there is not enough time for them to fix their makeup later. “We could just… tell them we’re going as friends tonight? I don’t want you to feel pressured.” Dorothea reaches for Petra’s hand to give her a squeeze, but Petra can see her visibly deflating.

“No, I do not think we can explain away  _ those _ pictures, dearest,” Petra says with a small laugh, referring to a series of photos of them taken at a party: Dorothea had sat on Petra’s lap all night, an arm around her neck. Occasionally they could be seen kissing. “Furthermore, what better way to come out than in the arms of the biggest star in Fódlan?”

“I would kiss you, but I don’t want to smudge your lipstick,” Dorothea says.

“No, we do not want that,” Petra echoes, but her eyes do not leave Dorothea’s lips.

“You… are making it hard for me not to kiss you,” Dorothea squeezes Petra’s hand.

The car lurches to a stop, and someone opens the door for them.

“Well, here goes nothing.” Dorothea steps out and holds out a hand for her girlfriend. Petra is greeted with flashes of light blinding her sight. But Dorothea is leading her to the first entertainment reporter of the red carpet.

“And here we are, with Dorothea Arnault, who is nominated for three of the most coveted awards tonight,” the reporter says to the camera, then turns to Dorothea and Petra, “so, Dorothea, who have you brought as your date tonight?”

“This is my girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading :)
> 
> I'm [on twitter](https://twitter.com/clonebutt) if anyone wants to say hi over there


End file.
